Hunted
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title may change later on. This is the sequel to Life Debts. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, I said there was going to be a sequel and here it is. Enjoy the first chapter and like its previous story, this is rated for multiple reasons and expect character bashing. Please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Marco walked into a room and smirked as he crossed his arms as he watched Star, with their daughter Nova in her arms, Hekapoo with their daughter Amber in her arms and Higgs with their son Jacob in her arms. He cleared his throat and Star, Hekapoo and Higgs looked up and Marco smirked, "Well don't you lot look comfortable,"

He stepped further into the room and Hekapoo slightly smiled, "We are,"

Star stood up and walked over to her best friend and handed him their daughter and Marco carefully took Nova from her, "Mind her head, Marco," Marco nodded and carefully cradled their daughter in his arms.

The two looked up as they heard Amber crying and Hekapoo stared at them with wide eyes. Higgs held her son close as she tried to calm him down, "Damn it, what the hell is wrong with Amber? She's been screaming a lot lately," Hekapoo sighed and shook her head as she began to comfort her daughter, "Is she okay?" Hekapoo continued to ignore Higgs as she continued comfort Amber in her arms.

Marco sighed before walking over to the demoness and looked down at his half demon daughter, "What's wrong with her? Higgs is right, Amber has been crying a lot more than normal lately,"

Hekapoo sighed and shook her head before whispering, "She, like myself, senses when a portal is being torn open and she's not used to that. And where the portals are being opened and where they're trying to get to…well it's somewhere we don't want to think about."

"What? H-poo-"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Hekapoo quietly hissed, cradling Amber in her arms, "And the portals are being opened on earth," Marco arched a brow and Hekapoo sighed and shook her head, "You're not following, are you muscles?"

"Well…I hope not," Hekapoo rolled her eyes and Marco frowned, "And even still, how will anyone on earth get dimensional scissors?" Hekapoo frowned and lightly shrugged her shoulders as Star walked up to them and took Nova from Marco and walked away and Marco walked out of the room as Higgs followed him.

Marco walked down the corridor with narrowed eyes, "Hey nerd," he stopped and looked back to see Higgs with their son in her arms, "Is something wrong? You looked like your blood was boiling back there,"

"It's…nothing Higgs…is Jacob okay?" Higgs looked at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Hekapoo said that portals have been opening on earth, she has no idea how anyone on earth could get a pair of dimensional scissors…I don't know,"

"And you're worried it's them?" Marco narrowed his eyes and nodded and Higgs frowned, "Look nerd, if it is them and they do get here…it could be because they want to apologize, and even still, I'd like Jacob to know his grandparents on your side and I'm sure the princess and Hekapoo want the same," Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "Yes, my parents are knights and they patrol the grounds, but they still stop by every morning and evening to see how me and Jacob are doing."

"And I'm surprised your dad didn't want to kill me after I got you pregnant or King Butterfly didn't want to kill me after getting Star pregnant." Higgs frowned and Marco shook his head, "I don't know, Higgs…I know you want Jacob to know my parents, Star wants Nova to know her grandparents and Hekapoo wants Amber to-"

"That's not the point…it's been over two years since you lost your limbs…and they did that after you saved us…and while yes, me, Queen Moon and Hekapoo wanted to attack you, too, the princess talked us out of it and she, Hekapoo and I were there during your therapy and…well…a short time after you did to them what they did and we…well you know,"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I know, Higgs…and even though I got closure…I don't know,"

"If you're not going to hear them out, at least let them be here to see the children," Higgs groaned and rolled her eyes, "They're innocent in this and like I said, they deserve to see their grandparents on your side…you don't have to talk to the three morons who were apart of this, but at least try to talk to your old lady and your old man,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I could try…can I hold my son for a while?" Higgs nodded as she handed the baby boy to Marco. Marco sighed and shook head and he smiled down at his son, "Hey Jacob, do you want to see your grandparents?" Higgs crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

 _ **I understand that this first chapter is short, but things will start to build up from here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, she does have a point, but Marco's not completely comfortable with the idea of allowing them near the children.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter.**_

Marco sat up on the bed and looked down at Star's sleeping form. He looked over at the other two beds and saw Hekapoo and Higgs asleep as well. Sighing, he tossed the covers aside, stood up and quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Marco walked into the nursery and walked over to the three cribs and looked down at the sleeping infants. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Marco?" he looked back and saw his best friend stepping into the nursery, "Is something wrong?" Marco shook his head and Star frowned as she stepped closer to Marco and looked down at the sleeping infants, "Is it because portals are opening on earth?"

Marco arched a brow and Star took a deep breath, "Hekapoo told us. Higgs told us that she tried to convince you to let the children see your parents,"

"Heh, that's nice…but I'm not comfortable with the idea of that. My mom is one of the reasons I'm stuck like this, and while I did get closure, I really don't want to deal with them again and-"

"And we'd like our children to know their grandparents from your side."

"You sound like Higgs," Star tilted her head to the side and Marco sighed and shook his head, "She basically said the same thing to me earlier…she said if Janna, Jackie and Hayley somehow come to Mewni with them when they manage to get here, we don't have to interact with them, but-"

"I know Marco, and you don't have to. None of us do, but the children are innocent in all of this and they have a right to know their grandparents from their father's side."

"And now you really sound like Higgs."

Star smiled as she wrapped her arms around his left arm and leaned closer to him, "And you know we're right. Nova, Amber and Jacob all deserve to know your parents. If they try anything, we'll send them back to earth and Hekapoo will see to it that they won't be able to return to Mewni."

She kissed his cheek and smiled, "Now let's go back to the room. The children are sleeping and it's my night with you," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them quietly walked out of the nursery and quietly closed the door behind them.

The two best friends walked back into the room and quietly walked over to the bed before lying down. Star turned and laid her head on Marco's chest as Marco pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around Star and held her closed as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

The four were woken up to the sound of Nova, Amber and Jacob crying. The four of them stood up and walked out of the room and down the corridor to the nursery.

Marco looked at the three as they cradled the whimpering infants. He sighed before walking over to the demoness and shook his head, "Hey, Hekapoo, is it alright if I hold Amber?" Hekapoo looked at him in confusion and Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "It's just…I haven't been holding Amber lately and I'm just worried she thinks her daddy hates her…so can I hold my daughter or not?"

"Yeah, of course you can, muscles," she handed the small, half demoness to him and slightly smirked, "Mind her head now," Marco nodded as he cradled his demon daughter in his arms, "And be careful. Remember she senses when a portal is being torn open and there has been a sky raising amount coming from-"

"I know H-poo,"

"Don't…you," Hekapoo sighed and looked down at Amber as she looked up at her with wide eyes before she shook her head, and looked at Marco with narrowed eyes before leaning closer to him, "Don't forget, it's my night with you, muscles and we wouldn't want anything to happen, would we?"

"Heh, are you promising me a night of fun, H-poo?" Hekapoo groaned and rolled her eyes and Marco chuckled and shook his head, "I'm just messing with you and-" before he could finish, Amber began crying loudly and Hekapoo's eyes widened.

Everyone looked up at Hekapoo, who quickly took Amber from Marco and frowned, "Another portal on earth was opened…and they're here…as in the main foyer," Marco narrowed his eyes before he turned and walked out of the nursery, "Marco!"

Marco walked down the corridor with narrowed eyes before stepping closer to the rail and looked down the foyer to see his parents, Janna, Jackie, Hayley and their parents standing in the foyer with Star's parents and Higgs's parents staring at them. Narrowing his eyes, he growled, "What in the hell are you idiots doing here!" everyone looked up and his mother, Janna, Jackie and Hayley narrowed their eyes at the half Latino young man, "I thought after I robbed you four of your right arms and your left legs and sent you back to earth, we wouldn't see you again!"

The air between them grew still as Star, Higgs and Hekapoo walked up behind Marco with the children in their arms. The three looked over the railing and spotted the uninvited guests staring up at them before looking at Marco and saw him shaking uncontrollably, "Marco?" Star whispered and leaned closer to her best friend, "Marco remember you promised me last night that-"

"I didn't promise anything, Estrella," Marco looked at her and Star frowned and her eyes widened, "I…I…I don't know," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay…I guess the children do have a right to know their grandparents from my side…but that doesn't mean I'm not going to go after-"

"No one," Marco looked at his best friend again and Star leaned closer to him, "I know what they did to you, and you did return the favor, but for right now, can you try to ignore them? Please,"

Marco frowned and looked down at the foyer and narrowed his eyes, "Yeah…okay. Unless they start, I'll ignore them," Star smiled and nodded.

 _ **And here is the second chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let em know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OmegaDelta: It will be revealed in this chapter.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, they will have to be pretty stupid to start something.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The four looked down in the foyer in silence, Marco glaring at the four who stole his arm and leg from him two years prior before the sound of Higgs's parents clearing their throats caught their attention, "Higgs, we need to start patrolling the castle's grounds, we'll see you and Jacob later tonight," Higgs nodded as she watched her parents walked towards the door.

The unwelcomed visitors looked up at the four in confusion, "So who's Jacob?" Hayley asked and Higgs looked down with narrowed eyes, "Is he your brother? And why was he not the one who tried to-"

"Jacob is mine and Marco's son, just like Nova is the princess's and Marco's daughter and Amber is Hekapoo's and Marco's daughter,"

The visitors looked on in shock and Marco growled and shook his head, "Yes, I'm the lucky bastard who impregnated these lovely ladies, resulting in the births of two daughters and a son,"

"So you went and raped-"

"Easy mom, no need to get hostile unless you want to lose your remaining limbs," Marco looked down with narrowed eyes, "Now, for whatever reason, Star, Higgs and Hekapoo want you and dad in our kids' lives, but fair warning, if you try anything, I won't hesitate to-"

"Nothing," Marco looked back at Star and Star frowned, "Marco, if they do start anything, we'll send them back to earth and Hekapoo will see to it that they won't come back to Mewni ever again," Marco sighed and nodded before he turned and began walking away, "Hey wait, where are you going?"

"To get my arm and leg fitted. Just because they're here doesn't mean I'm going to ignore basic maintenance," he looked back down at the main foyer with a hardened look, "How in the hell did you get here in the first place?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want answer to, Diaz," Janna smirked.

"You stole another pair of scissors, didn't you?" Janna snickered and Marco shook his head before he continued to walk away and Star, Higgs and Hekapoo walked down the stairs.

Star, Higgs and Hekapoo stared at the fourteen guests as they held their children close to them. Rafael cleared his throat and the three looked at him, "So…may my wife and I hold one of our grandchildren?"

"Sorry Mr. Diaz, but we're allowing you into our children's lives, but since Mrs. Diaz, Janna, Jackie and Hayley cost Marco an arm and a leg, all because he tried to save us from a life of slavery, we can't trust anyone outside of my parents, Higgs's parents and some of the guards and servants."

Marco's parents slightly frowned as the sound of the door opening caught their attention and they looked back to see Marco walking into the room, "Hey muscles, what took you so long?"

"I was getting my arm and leg fitted, remember?"

"Yeah, but it usually takes forty-five minutes, but you were gone for close to two hours, nerd," Higgs chimed and Marco shook his head, "So what took you so long?"

"I was getting some upgrades,"

Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley looked down at their mechanical limbs and Jackie arched a brow, "These things can get upgraded?" Marco looked at the four with narrowed eyes, "Hey, you're the reason we're stuck like this and-"

"And you four are the reason I'm stuck like this, so I think we're even," Jackie's father, Michael stood up and walked over to the half Latino young man, "This doesn't involve you, Mr. Thomas, so I advise you to sit down before you get hurt."

"I don't know what happened that led up to your accident, but-"

"Well let's have a little educational lesson. Those seven right there," he pointed towards Star, Higgs, Hekapoo, his mother, Janna, Jackie and Hayley, "And Queen Moon were captured and brought to a slave trade, where I found and saved them, but instead of thanking me, my mother, Janna, Jackie and Hayley attacked me, with the result being this."

He gestured to his right arm and his left leg, "After that, I was brought to the Butterfly castle where I was given medical attention and my new limbs. A year later, I decided to return the favor. An eye for an eye, what goes around comes around, karma's a bitch, equivalent exchange…take your pick. They're all the same in the end."

"So…you decided to take it upon yourself and-"

"And return the favor…seriously were you not listening?" Michael growled and got ready to punch Marco before Marco grabbed him by the wrist and a light blue light shined on his wrist and Michael stepped back in pain, "And about those upgrades…runes carved into the skeletal structure of my limbs."

Everyone stared at him in shock and Star slowly stepped up to him and whispered, "Marco? Is that safe? Wouldn't that damage the wiring and the structure of your arm and leg?"

"Don't worry Estrella, Derrick assured me it was fine…hell he tried to convince me a few times to get these runes and if it weren't him, his wife Katherine tried to do the same. They promised me it was completely safe,"

"And they do love you like a little brother, and they wouldn't lie to you like that," Star sighed and hook her head, "But would you be able to hold the children without hurting them? That looked like it happened almost instantly and-"

"I can still hold the kids, Starlight. I choose when the runes are active," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Don't worry Estrella, I wouldn't do anything that'll harm the kids."

Star sighed and nodded, "Okay Marco, if you say so…and plus Derrick and Katherine wouldn't do anything to put our children in danger," she looked down at Nova and frowned before handing her over to Marco, "Mind her head,"

"I know how to hold my daughter, Star," he took Nova from her and Star bit her lip as she watched Marco hold Nova close, "See…she's not in any danger, and neither are Amber, Jacob, you, Hekapoo or Higgs." Star sighed and nodded as Marco looked back and glared at the guests.

 _ **Heh, I got this one out sooner than expected. My advisors and I decided to give Marco some type of ability with his limbs. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OmegaDelta: Keep reading to find out.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, my advisors and I wanted to give him a little unique ability and they suggested runes. Hmm…I suppose he is innocent, and Marco will talk to Star, Higgs and Hekapoo about it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The four looked down at the children as they slept in their cribs. The four turned and walked out of the room and quietly closed door behind them before walking down the corridor. Turning the corner, they saw Marco's father walking down the corridor. Marco narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists as the top of his right hand flashed red, "Easy hijo, I don't want to fight you,"

Marco continued to glare at his father and Hekapoo sighed and shook her head, "Easy muscles, he isn't one of the people who did this to you. Can you be civil for once?"

"I'm always civil,"

"Okay nerd, then why don't you calm down before you kill someone." Marco looked at Higgs and Higgs rolled her eyes, "C'mon nerd, it's okay," she rubbed his back and Marco sighed as he untightened his fist and the red light vanished from his right hand, "Better?"

"Not really, but I can't do anything right now," Marco sighed and shook his head before glaring at his father, "So dad, what do you want?"

"I would like to see my grandchildren,"

"They're taking their naps right now, dad," Marco shook his head, "And besides, you saw them earlier while I was getting my arm and leg fitted,"

Rafael frowned and Marco narrowed his eyes, "But I would like to hold one of my grandchildren," Marco shook his head, "But hijo, the redheaded lady said I'm not one who did this to you and-"

"And because of mom, Janna, Jackie and Hayley, I have trust issues and the only ones outside of the four of us who can hold Nova, Amber and Jacob are Star's parents, Higgs's parents, Odion, his brother Zabodo, Derrick and Katherine,"

"He's right," Star sighed and shook her head, "Ever since your wife, Janna, Jackie and Hayley robbed him of his arm and leg, he's been having trust issues and personally…no one can blame him for that."

"But he did the-"

"Same, I know dad," Marco shook his head, "But that was out of an act of karma, not because they were wrongfully accused of something. I couldn't find Star one day, so I went looking for her where I found her, Hekapoo, Higgs, Queen Moon, mom, Janna, Jackie and Hayley are a slave trade. Thinking quickly, I offered three million for all eight of them to save them from a life of slavery.

At first, Star believed I was there for…the obvious reason and before I could get a word in edgewise, mom, Janna, Jackie and Hayley attacked me, and as you can see, the end result cost me an arm and a leg…literally!" Rafael flinched and Marco sighed and shook his head, "But…I digress. I was brought to the Butterfly castle and got help."

"So…are you willing to allow me to hold one of my-"

"You can see them when they wake up, dad, nothing more, nothing less," Rafael frowned and Marco turned his back towards, "I'm sorry dad, but like I said, I have trust issues," Rafael sighed and nodded.

Hekapoo huffed and walked past Rafael, "Hekapoo? Where are you going?"

"Well Star, someone stole a pair of scissors again and I can't let that go."

"Just don't overdo, H-poo,"

"Don't call me that," Marco chuckled and Hekapoo narrowed her eyes, "And what do you mean by that? This is the second pair of scissors she stole. Apparently she thinks she can simply take what she wants without facing any consequences,"

"Yeah, but like I said, don't overdo it," Hekapoo looked at Marco in confusion and Marco rubbed his right shoulder, "She, Jackie, Hayley and my mom are suffering enough right now…trust me,"

Star, Hekapoo and Higgs frowned and Higgs took a deep breath, "A storm's coming, right?"

"A nasty one too…so don't overwork them, H-poo,"

"Call me that one more time, muscles, I dare you," Hekapoo stepped closer to the half Latino young man, "I promise you a night of pain," Marco smirked and held his hands up defensively before Hekapoo turned and walked away.

Star sighed and walked past Rafael and shook her head, "I'll see you guys later. I have some new spells I want to try,"

"And I'm going to see if my parents need their weapons sharpened," Higgs sighed and shook her head before patting Marco's back, "I'll see you later nerd,"

The two walked down the corridor and Rafael looked at his son, "Well hijo, it looks like it's just-"

"You…I need to see if there's a better way to control these runes in my arm and leg without losing my temper." He turned and walked down the corridor, leaving his father in confusion.

 _ **Okay, a calm talk with his father and a few minor things in this chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**OmegaDelta: Right. Yes, she is. His father wanted to see his son and Janna was the one with the scissors and Jackie and Hayley weren't going to let her go alone and Angie wanted to go as well and so did Janna's Jackie's and Hayley's parents.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Right. We're still debating on that one.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Hekapoo walked down the stairs to the main foyer and spotted Janna, Jackie and Hayley standing in the middle of the foyer. She narrowed her eyes as she walked up to the three and grabbed Janna by the shirt. Janna looked back and narrowed her eyes, "What do you want? I didn't steal his scissors this time,"

"No, but you did steal a pair of scissors and I thought after tormenting you for sixteen years you wouldn't do something like that again, but I guess I was wrong!" without warning, Hekapoo threw Janna against a pillar and Janna grunted, "Something tells me you like being punished,"

"C'mon lady, we're suffering enough," Janna stood up and rubbed her arm, "A storm's coming and my arm and leg are killing me,"

"I know, and so are Marco's," Hekapoo narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "But unlike Marco, I don't care what happens to any of you." She looked back and saw Jackie and Hayley staring at her in disbelief, "Don't worry, you two are in just as much trouble! You saw her take the scissors and you saw nothing to stop her!"

"But we didn't know that she-"

"Shut up! Rather you knew or not isn't the point! You saw she had a pair of scissors and instead of stepping away from her, you two idiots walked through the portal with her and the others!"

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "But lucky for you three, I promised Marco I wouldn't go too rough on you three." The three breathed a simple sigh of relief, "But that doesn't mean you're not going to be punished for this," the three frowned as they looked at the demoness.

Star stood in front of several targets before taking a deep breath and began casting spells at them, destroying the unmoving targets with ease. She took a deep breath and looked at the destroyed targets. She sighed and looked up out the window to see darkened clouds roll over Mewni and she frowned, "I don't like this. I can sense something bad is about to happen," she sighed again and began casting spells once again.

Higgs walked down the corridor and looked around before she spotted her mother, Rebecca walking out of a room, "Hey mom," her mother looked back as Higgs walked up to her, "Do you or dad need your weapons sharpened or something?"

"No, our weapons are fine, dear and our armor is polished," Higgs sighed and nodded, "Why don't you spend some time with Jacob?"

"Jacob's sleeping, mom, and so are Nova and Amber. The princess is practicing some new spells and Hekapoo is talking to those girls who came here."

"Well what about that boytoy of yours?"

"The nerd is talking to his old man," Higgs sighed and shook her head, "Plus his arm and leg are hurting him…and he has those runes now…I don't know how he'll act." Higgs's mother frowned and Higgs took a deep breath, "He almost killed his old man, mom, and he did nothing to him."

"Perhaps, but all of us seen how he acts. He has trust issues and having people from earth roaming the castle…he's going to be irritated, especially since his mother and those who did that to him are here," Higgs frowned and nodded.

Marco looked down at his arm and narrowed his eyes, "I can control them…but when I get angry, I lose it and…I need to contain my anger before the others figure this out and try to piss me off when I'm holding one of my kids," he looked back and saw Janna's parents, Jackie's parents and Ashley's parents glaring at him from down the corridor before they turned and walked away.

He sighed and shook his head, "They won't be stupid to try anything. Mr. Thomas learned firsthand not to piss me off. I almost broke his arm, and plus their daughters and mom have a constant reminder,"

He grunted as he rubbed his right shoulder, "I don't like this. Whatever this is storm is, it feels like it's getting worse with each passing minute." He looked up out the window and glared at the darkened sky with narrowed eyes.

 _ **And now things are starting to brew. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, the calm before the storm.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The sound of children screaming echoed throughout the corridors of the castle. The four parents raced down and met up outside of the nursery before opening the door and stepping inside. Their eyes widened at the three empty cribs, the window opened. Star, Hekapoo and Higgs ran over to the cribs and Marco ran over to the window and stared out at the Forest of Certain Death with narrowed eyes. He looked up at the darkened sky, thunder rumbling in the distance, "They better not be out there," Marco looked back and saw the three looking at him, "They're just babies, a storm is coming and their immune systems aren't as strong as ours."

"I know…we'll find them and find who took them,"

"Find who," the four looked back and saw Angie walking into the room, "What's going on in-" before she could finish, her son ran up to her and pressed his left forearm against her throat, pinning her to the wall.

She looked down in fear as Marco looked at her with narrowed, "Hijo-"

"Shut up, you can't call me that. Not after what you, Janna, Jackie and Hayley did," Marco growled as he applied pressure to her throat, "Where are they? Where are my kids?"

"Marco, I have no idea what you-" before she could finish, she was met with her son's metal fist, "You know Marco, you could've given me some kind of warning you were about to hit me…and with your metal hand too."

"Shut up…where are Nova, Amber and Jacob?"

"Marco," he looked back and his best friend walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You shouldn't interrogate anyone with probable cause." Marco growled and Star took a deep breath, "We're all upset the kids are missing, but choking your mother to death won't bring them back."

"Wow…you're completely calm after finding someone snatched the kids…who are you and what did you do with my best friend?"

"I am upset, but if you're going to go around and start attacking everyone in sight, then I'm going to try and stay levelheaded." Marco sighed and Star slightly frowned, "Put her down Marco. She's useless to us if you kill her," Marco sighed before allowing his mother to drop to the floor.

Angie panted and looked up to see Star, Higgs and Hekapoo glaring down at her. She looked at Star and slightly smiled, "Thank you hija, I really-"

"I'm not your daughter, Mrs. Diaz," Star crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I simply kept Marco from killing you. Like I said, you're useless to us if you're dead."

Angie frowned and Higgs leaned closer to her and narrowed her eyes, "Where are our children? Why are they not in their cribs where we left them?" Angie slightly frowned and looked away and Higgs grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the floor, "Talk…now…where are our children!"

"Higgs," Hekapoo snapped and the orange-haired young woman sighed before stepping away from Angie, "If we kill her, we might not find Nova, Amber or Jacob," the four looked at Angie and Hekapoo took a deep breath and shook her head, "You're in enough trouble with those scissors, you don't want to be in any more trouble. Tell us what happened and we'll pretend this never happened."

A small smirk crossed Angie's lips as she crossed her arms and looked. Her eyes widened when a Marco's mechanical fist punched the wall next to her. She looked at and Marco clinched his teeth, "Where are they? My patience is growing thin." Angie looked at her son as a dark blue light emitted from Marco's wrist, "Last chance. I won't hesitate to kill you this time around. Where are the children?"

Angie was visibly shaken as she shook her head, "They…they took them…to the forest. They said if you took from them, they're going-"

"Who took them?"

"The other parents. They're angry at what you've done to those girls…and I don't blame them. You were way out of line, Marco and-"

Marco grabbed his mother by her arm and picked her up, "Well if they took the kids to the forest, then we're going to the forest…and you're coming with us."

"Muscles?" he looked back at the demoness and Hekapoo arched a brow, "Do you think that's a good idea? It's going to storm and you're going to be…uh…well you know,"

"Useless, I know, but Nova, Amber and Jacob are out there and one way or another, we're getting them back." He looked at his mother and narrowed his eyes, "You, along with Janna, Jackie and Hayley are going to help us find them. Failing to cooperate will result in another limb loss," he pushed her out of the room before the four of them followed and walked down the corridor.

 _ **Okay…so things are taking a turn…I got nothing. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**B4NAN4: Good to know. Keep reading.**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: No, it isn't going to end well for anyone involved here.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, you called it my friend. And now they're in more trouble than ever before. Praying to God won't help them in the slightest when Star, Marco, Hekapoo and Higgs find them.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star, Higgs, Hekapoo, Star's parents and Higgs's parents watched as Marco tie chains around his mother, Jackie, Janna and Hayley before he tightly held the end of the chains in his right hand. The four looked at Marco and Janna narrowed, "So you're into bondage? What makes you think we're interested in-" before she could finish, Marco pulled on the chains and the four of them fell forward, "What the hell Diaz!"

"Be careful what you say, Ordonia. I wouldn't want to test a rune during a storm," Marco narrowed his eyes as the four struggled to stand up. He looked at his mother and hissed, "And where the hell is dad? If he wanted to get to know his grandchildren, this will be the best opportunity and-"

"Your father…is with the others," Angie answered and eight looked at her with narrowed eyes, "He…was upset when you four denied him a chance to hold the children that he-"

"Decided to kidnap them with the others," Hekapoo's eyes narrowed even furthered as they flashed a hellish red, "And why aren't you four with them? Do they not trust you or something?"

"As we've been saying all day, a storm is coming and our legs and arms are hurting us. We wouldn't have gotten very far with them," Jackie answered before glaring at Marco with narrowed eyes, "You know better than they do. It's impossible to move with this pain in your leg and…you're going to be as useless as us. Stopping every few minutes because the pain from the high pressure in the air and-"

"Which is why we're going to loosen or tighten his arm and leg," they looked back and saw a man with brown hair and eyes and a woman with black hair and green eyes walking down the staircase, "We wouldn't want our favorite patient to be in pain like that,"

The woman rubbed the top of Marco's head and Marco lightly growled, "Katherine," the woman looked at the queen in confusion, "Why are you and Derrick here? You should stay in the castle. This is a family matter and-"

"Ah, but Queen Moon, Marco is like family to us, and besides, Katherine and I are the only ones who know how to fix his arm and leg if something goes wrong." Derrick assured, "So are we going to go or what?"

"What if our arms and legs are killing us?" Hayley questioned and the two engineers looked at her with narrowed eyes and Hayley looked down, a frown crossing her lips, "But we have fake limbs too,"

"Whatever…let's just go," Star demanded before she, Higgs, Hekapoo and Marco walked towards the door, Hayley, Janna, Jackie and Angie being pulled behind Marco and the six adults followed them.

The group of fourteen trudged through the Forest of Certain in silence before Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley let out a moan of pain. The four looked up at Marco and Jackie narrowed her eyes, "Hey Diaz!" Marco hummed and looked back with narrowed eyes, "We're hurting back here! Do you think we can stop for a minute to rest!"

"No," Marco growled and shook his head, "We're going to find them, get the kids and what happens past that depends on how you morons act."

"But we're in pain!" Janna hissed and her complaints fell on deafen ears, "Don't act like a tough guy, Diaz, you're in pain too and you know it!" everyone looked at Marco and saw him slowly reaching for his right shoulder, "I knew it! Now why don't we stop and rest for a-"

"No," Hekapoo looked at the Filipino young woman and her eyes flashed a fiery red, "The longer we wait, the worse it'll be. We're going to find them, get our children back and send you idiots back to earth and I'll see to it that a portal will never open up on earth again."

"Hekapoo," Higgs quietly hissed, "We'll deal with them when we find Nova, Amber and Jacob, but right now we need them alive," Hekapoo sighed and slightly nodded.

Moon looked back at the four and saw them struggling in their bindings, "And now what's wrong with you four?"

"We need to go to the bathroom," Angie answered and Marco growled, "Hijo, you're going to be so heartless that you'll deny us-"

"No," he looked back as rain began to fall from the darkened sky, "Goddamn it…fine, Queen Moon, Lady Firefly, Katherine, do you three mind taking them into the woods so they can do what they have to do?" he handed the chain to Katherine and he looked back at the four, "Since the storm will only worsen, I'm going to tell you this now. One scratch, just one scratch one any one of my children, and I'm going to kill you and them, do you understand!" the four sighed and nodded before Moon, Rebecca and Katherine led the four of them away.

Star looked at her best friend and stepped closer to him as the storm began to worse and the wind began howling, "Marco?" he looked at her and arched a brow, "You don't mean that, do you? You're not going to kill anyone, right?"

"I don't know, Estrella," Marco sighed and shook his head as the rain began to pick up.

Marco grunted as he rubbed his shoulder, "Goddamn it, this storm is really messing with my stumps."

"You could go back to the castle, nerd, we'll find the kids,"

"I'm not going back without the kids," Marco answered in a stubborn tone and the three groaned, "I'm pissed at them as much as you three are, but just because this storm is messing with my limbs doesn't mean I'm going to go back to the castle."

"You're a stubborn on, muscles," Hekapoo sighed and shook her head as they waited for Moon, Rebecca and Katherine to return with Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley.

 _ **I know I said that Rafael was there to see his son and everything, but after being denied holding his grandchildren, my advisors told me to have him be one of the antagonists. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OmegaDelta: They only got far because they got lucky. Once they're caught, they're as good as dead.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, and that decision is going to bite him in the butt.**_

 _ **Nobody245: Thank you. You think they are…well…keep reading to see what's going to happen.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

The seven looked up to see Moon, Rebecca and Katherine walked through the woods with Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley close in tow, cuts and bruises covering their faces, "What in the hell happened?"

"If you must know, our little prisoners tried to escape when we loosened their bindings," Rebecca answered and Marco glared at the four with narrowed eyes, "Don't bother with them, kid, we need to find the children," Marco took the chain from Moon and continued to glare at the four as they walked through the muck.

While the group of fourteen were walking, Angie looked at her son and narrowed her eyes, "Hijo," Marco ignored his mother and continued walking, "Hijo," her calls went ignored once again and she took a deep breath, "Marco!"

"What?" he looked back with a hardened look, "And it better be important,"

Angie sighed and shook her head, "You said if there's a scratch on any of the children-"

"You and those bastards are going to die, and I meant it," he turned and walked over to his mother, a red light emitting from the top of his right hand, "Don't test me! You saw what I did to you morons last year, I'd hate to think what will happen to you if any harm comes to my children!"

"And what's that going to prove, Diaz?" Janna shouted over the thunder and Marco looked at her, "Is your first instinct to kill anyone who threatens your family? That's not a good way to go about it!"

Marco growled and Star quickly held his hand, "Ignore her, Marco! We don't have time to worry about them, we need to find the kids!" Marco looked at her as the light dimmed, "We'll deal with them after we find Nova, Amber and Jacob!"

"She's right, nerd!" Higgs shouted over the pouring rain and roaring thunder, "Once we find the kids, we'll take care of them! Hekapoo will send them back to earth and see to it that a portal will never open on earth again!"

Marco sighed and glared at the four, "Remember what I said! One scratch, and not even God himself will be able to save you idiots!" the four stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Let's go!" turning around, the group continued to walk through the storm.

Janna's parents, Jackie's parents, Hayley's parents and Rafael stood in a cabin and looked down at the wailing infants and Janna's mother groaned, "Will you three shut up!" everyone looked up as the woman paced the room, "We need you three to stay quiet until they get here, after that…well we don't want to spoil the surprise,"

Rafael shook his head and looked at his three grandchildren and shook his head, "Don't worry, ninos, poppy won't let them hurt you. Your mamas and papa will be here soon to get you." He looked up at the six other adults and frowned, "Dios Mio, what have I gotten myself into here?" he looked down at the three again and saw them staring up at him and he slightly smiled, "Poppy's here, kids, don't worry," hearing thunder roar, he took a deep breath as he continued to comfort the three infants.

The group of fourteen spotted a dark cabin and Star, Higgs, Hekapoo and Marco narrowed their eyes. Higgs's father, Henry, looked at the four before looking back at the four captees, "Are you sure they're in there?"

"They said they're going to look for a cabin and this is the only cabin we came across!" Angie shouted and the ten looked back in anger, "They're in there, alright! Now can you let us go!"

"No!" Hekapoo shouted, her eyes flashing a fiery red, "You knew they were going to kidnap our children and you're going to come in there with us to get them back!"

The four looked at them and Hayley looked at Marco, "Marco, you know how wrong this is, you won't force us to help you! We're in pain, you know we are and-" before she could finish, Marco, Higgs, Star and Hekapoo ran towards the cabin, dragging the four captees behind them.

 _ **This story is slowly coming to an end. Anywhere between one and three more chapters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**OmegaDelta: Yes it is. Keep reading.**_

 _ **OneNightAngel: Easy friend, punishment will come soon enough.**_

 _ **Nobody245: They were trying to get out of trouble and now they've dug themselves into a hole.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Probably, but Rafael might not be. His true intentions were somewhat revealed in the last chapter. And plus I have one more surprise stirring in this one and then I have one more part to this series. I like making trilogies for some reason. I don't know why.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.**_

The door was kicked in and the seven adults looked up and saw Star, Higgs, Hekapoo and Marco walking into the cabin with a chained-up Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley behind them, "What the hell do you four think you're doing?" Janna's father demanded before walking up to them, only to be knocked back with a force a second later.

Everyone looked at them and saw Marco's left leg was lifted, "Idiot, where are our children?" the four looked up at Rafael and saw him slowly walking towards them with the three infants in his arms.

Star, Higgs and Hekapoo walked over to him and took the three infants from him and began looking them over, "They are not hurt," they looked at the Latino man and Rafael sighed, "I would not let any harm come to my grandchildren, I swear,"

"What?" everyone looked back at Angie and Angie glared at her husband with narrowed eyes, "Are you kidding me, Rafael? You saw what our son has done to us and you're telling us you weren't going to allow our grandchildren to suffer because of-" before she could finish, Higgs handed Jacob to Marco and ran up to her and pinned her to the floor by her throat.

She began gasping for air as Higgs narrowed her eyes, "You evil, heartless…they're babies! You were going to have them suffer! You got what you deserved, but you're not-"

"Higgs!" Higgs groaned and shook her head and stepped away from Angie.

Stepping over to Marco, she took Jacob from him as the six adults walked into the cabin. Marco looked at his best friend and whispered, "Estrella, I want you to take everyone back to the castle," Star looked at him in confusion, "Take the kids, Higgs, Hekapoo, your parents, Higgs's parents, Katherine, Derrick and my dad and get back to the castle,"

"And what about you? And why would I take you dad back to the castle? He kidnapped the kids and-"

"I'll meet up with the rest of you once I'm finished here. If my dad wanted to harm the kids, he would've, but…I think he only went along to make sure no harm came to them…I could be wrong though," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "Just go. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here,"

"Marco-"

"Just go!" Star jumped slightly before she walked over towards the others and waved her wand as her mother, Higgs's mother, Katherine and Derrick stepped away from the group and the small group vanished in a flash of blinding light.

The light died down and Marco looked at the four who stayed "What are you four doing here? I'm going to take care of these idiots and then come back to the-"

"You're arrogant, kid, that's for sure," Derrick laughed and shook his head, "Katherine and I are here to make sure you don't exert yourself. You know what happens if you do on a stormy night,"

Marco growled and Moon spoke, "And there are ten of them, so that does seem a tad unfair, dear boy, so Lady Firefly and myself decided to stay as well," Marco ignored the queen as he pushed his mother, Janna, Jackie and Hayley over to Janna's parents, Jackie's parents and Hayley's parents.

Star, Higgs, Hekapoo, River, Henry and Rafael stood in the main foyer of the Butterfly castle with Nova in Star's arms, Jacob in Higgs's arms and Amber in Hekapoo's arms. Everyone looked around in confusion and Star arched a brow, "Where's mom?"

"And my mom?"

"And those two engineers…and why didn't muscles want to come back with us?"

Before Star could respond, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and they looked up to see an anthropomorphic ram standing by the staircase, "Princess Ram?" Star tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What are you doing here on Mewni?"

"It's a rather long story," Princess Ram sighed and rubbed her right arm as she looked away.

 _ **Okay, my advisors gave me a little freedom on this chapter, provided I add some kind of twist that'll follow up in the next chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**OmegaDelta: Keep reading to see what happens.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Well like I said, my advisors gave me a little freedom in that chapter, provided I gave them a twist for them to work with in the remaining chapters and the next part.**_

 _ **Nobody245: Rafael's true intentions were to keep an eye on the children to make sure they stayed safe. He never meant anyone any harm. Marco's going to do most of the fighting. Princess Ram is a minor background character. I think she made a total of…two appearances in the show? And like I said, my advisors gave me some freedom, provided I gave some form of a twist in it for the remaining chapters and the next part. Sorry for any confusion my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco glared at the ten in front of them with narrowed eyes before he reached into his pocket and tossed over several keys towards them, "Unlock them," Janna's parents, Jackie's parents and Hayley's parents looked at him in confusion and Marco growled, "I'm making this easier on you morons, and more fun for me, unchain them!" everyone jumped before Jackie's mother picked the keys up and began unchain the four.

Moon, Katherine, Derrick and Rebecca looked at Marco and saw a small smirk crossing his lips, "Marco, what are you planning, dear boy?" Moon questioned, only to be ignored.

The sound of the heavy chains falling to the cabin floors before the ten looked at the five and Angie narrowed her eyes, "And what are you going to-" before she could finish, she fell back with a force.

Everyone looked at Marco as he winced and held his arm in pain, "Damn it," he looked up and chuckled, "Well that hurt,"

"Well why don't you let us handle this and you-"

"No," Marco looked back and took a deep breath, "Sorry Lady Firefly, but these idiots are mine and mine alone," he looked back at the ten and smirked, "You thought I was merciless when I rubbed you four of your limbs? Imagine what it'll be like when I'm finished robbing you idiots of your very lives!" the ten looked up at him, malicious looks crossing their faces before Marco chuckled and began running towards them.

The four adults watched as Marco fought the ten before they saw Janna's father grabbed him by his hoodie and threw him towards the far window, shattering it as Marco's body fell past the broken glass. The four adults turned and ran out of the cabin and over to the motionless boy before Moon knelt beside him, "Are you okay, dear boy?"

Marco moaned as he sat up in the mud and rubbed his head, "Damn…and here I was hoping to kill them with ease and get back to the castle before-" before he could finish, he turned on his side and began throwing up as Moon and Rebecca began rubbing his back.

Marco panted and wiped the vomit from his mouth, "You obviously think you could beat us, boy?" they looked up and saw the ten staring down at them from the broken window, "We know what happens to you during a storm like this! It's happened to your mother, it's happened to Janna, it's happened to Jackie and it's happened to Hayley!"

"Yeah…am I supposed to care?" Marco slowly stood up and began coughing up blood and Moon, Rebecca, Katherine and Derrick stared at him with concerning looks crossing their faces before he looked back up, "They're the reason I'm stuck this, all because I tried to save them from a life of slavery!" he began throwing up again as Moon and Rebecca continued to rub his back.

"And we're supposed to believe that a hormonal teenage boy just happened to wage three million dollars to save eight people from a sex slave? You have a better chance on meeting the Tooth Fairy!" Jackie's mother snapped.

Marco growled as his body began to shake, "Shut up, shut up…just shut the fuck up!" he looked up with narrowed eyes, the top of his right hand glowing red.

Everyone looked at him as he stood up and jumped through the window, tackling Jackie's father to the floor, his right hand tightly pressed against his throat. Everyone looked at him as Marco narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Let's see what the red rune does!" Jackie's father swallowed hard before he felt an intense pain course through his body.

 _ **I have to cut this one here. Sorry, but it's a tad hectic in my house at the moment. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, sorry about that my friend.**_

 _ **B4NAN4: Sorry about that.**_

 _ **Nobody245: Right. You're welcome. Well…I don't have an explanation outside of they're just assholes for the sake of being assholes.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco stood up and stepped away from Michael's unmoving body. Everyone looked at Marco as he looked down at the older man and growled before Michael gasped and sat up, "Heh, the red rune does nothing…damn it,"

"You're actually trying to kill us!" Janna hissed, "Are you that mad at us! What the hell is wrong with-"

"Me? No, I'm not mad, trust me, you'd like me if I was mad." Marco looked at her with narrowed eyes and shook his head, "No, I am beyond mad. I am pissed that you idiots got this bright idea to kidnap my kids and possibly put them in danger. Now that they're away from you, we can-"

"You said if there was one scratch on your kids, you'd kill us, but your father admitted that he wouldn't let anyone hurt them," Angie yelled at her son and Marco, Moon, Rebecca, Katherine, and Derrick looked at her, "So are you going to brand yourself a liar?"

"Heh, you're right, I did say that, and I'm not going to be branded a liar,"

"But Marco, they kidnapped-"

"I know, Queen Moon, which is why we're going to take them back to the castle…my arm and leg are waterlogged anyways," he looked at the two engineers and slightly smirked, "Can you two do flush them out within a week?"

"Give us some credit, kid…we could have it done in three days," Derrick assured.

Katherine nodded before she looked at Marco in confusion, "You want something else, am I right?" Marco nodded, "Are you going to tell us what that is?"

"I need five more runes carved into the skeletal structure of my arm, on the fingertips to be exact," Marco looked at the ten as he walked over to them, "You morons aren't going to die, but by the time I'm finished, you're going to wish you were dead," before anyone could respond, they felt a strong pain in the back of their heads before their world faded to black.

Moon, Rebecca, Katherine and Derrick watched as Marco tied the chain around the ten lying on the floor. Marco sighed as stood up, tightly holding the loose end of the chain, "Let's going back to the castle," before anyone could respond, he took his dimensional scissors out and opened a portal, allowing Moon, Rebecca, Katherine and Derrick to step through it first before dragging the ten unconscious bodies through it.

Moon, Rebecca, Katherine, Derrick and Marco walked through the doors leading to the dungeons before Katherine and Derrick took Marco by the arm and began leading him away.

The three walked down the corridor when Star, Higgs, Hekapoo and Princess Ram approached them. Marco looked at them in confusion and gesture to Princess Ram, "And uh…who's your friend?"

"Marco, this is Princess Sophia Ram, she was in Saint Olga's when we led the rebellion," Star smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "She…needs a favor and you're the only one who can help her,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Okay, you're going to have to explain what you mean when I get back," he looked at Sophia and took a deep breath, "It's nice to meet you, I'd shake your hand, but right now, my arm and leg are waterlogged and it's a complete pain…I'll be with you in a moment and-"

"Hey nerd," Marco looked at Higgs in confusion, "Did you kill them?"

"No," Star, Hekapoo and Higgs stared at him in disbelief while Sophia stared at the four in confusion, "What I have planned for them, they're going to wish I had killed them," he, Katherine and Derrick began walking away, "I'll meet up with you four in a bit," Star watched as her best friend walked down the corridor with the two engineers next to him.

Star, Hekapoo, Higgs and Sophia sat in the room, Star holding Nova, Hekapoo holding Amber and Higgs holding Jacob. Hearing the door open, they looked up to see an armless Marco limping into the room, "What happened to your arm?" Marco looked at Sophia and Sophia arched a brow, "Where did your arm go?"

"It was waterlogged and my engineers had to remove it and my leg to fix them?" Sophia frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I…I'm sorry. You didn't know about my arm and leg, I shouldn't have acted so rude…I'm sorry," Sophia slowly nodded and Marco took a deep breath, "Anyway…you needed help or something?"

"Right…my mother was killed a few days ago and my uncle was going to kill my father and try and sell me to a salve trade," Marco's eyes narrowed and his fist tightened, "My father managed to get me away and told me to go to Mewni and look for the one with the mechanical limbs in the Butterfly castle.

Kingdoms from all over have heard of what you have done for Queen and Princess Butterfly, the forger of dimensional scissors, a young squire and four others-"

"The four others being my own mother and three of my former friends…they're also the reason I'm stuck like this,"

Star, Higgs and Hekapoo frowned as Sophia looked down, "Sorry…I thought you were in an accident and…never mind," Marco looked at her and Sophia took a deep breath, "Anyway, my father told me to come look for you and…long story short…I need you to marry me before my uncle finds me and sells me off,"

Marco's eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his head, "Um…that's uh…that's great and all…but…no offense to you, I mean…you seem like a nice… anthropomorphic sheep person, but…I think I'm in enough trouble after I impregnated Star, Higgs and Hekapoo and-"

"Marco…you're going to help her," Marco looked at his best friend in confusion, "Remember what I told you when you first woke up? That you would've helped them, even though this is how they repaid you? And you even saved Higgs, and you didn't know her at the time, it's just in your nature,"

Marco sighed and Sophia stepped closer to him, "So…will you help me? It's fine if you don't, but I really don't want to-"

"Star's right, I did help her, her mother, Hekapoo, Higgs and even the four who did this to me…and I'll be damned if I stand back and let that happen to someone," Sophia looked at him and Marco took a deep breath, "It's going to have to be in a few days."

"And…why is that?"

"I won't have my arm and leg back for three days, and after that, I have something to take care of," Sophia nodded as Marco walked past her and over to Star, Higgs and Hekapoo before looking down at their children.

 _ **Okay, so my advisors wanted me to get this one out as soon as possible and they gave me a rough idea on the whole Princess Ram thing, but hey, I asked for it after they gave me freedom in that one chapter, right? Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**OmegaDelta: Right after their punishment, which will not be good.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Right. They're going to be begging for death for what Marco has instore for them…my advisors are…scaring me with this one, but it's too late to complain.**_

 _ **Nobody245: I basically did that to myself. My advisors gave me some freedom and now they're making me go with this idea…so yeah, marriage.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star, Higgs, Hekapoo and Sophia watched Katherine and Derrick attached Marco's arm and leg. The two engineers looked at the half Latino young man and Katherine slightly smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Like I have a choice," Marco took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Star, Higgs and Hekapoo frowned and Sophia looked at them in confusion as Katherine and Derrick attached a wrench to a bolt attached Marco's arm and leg before turning the wrenches right.

Marco jumped up and hissed in pain, "Yeah, you never get used to the nerves connecting," he stood up and began stretching, "Do you two do that thing I asked for?"

Star, Higgs, Hekapoo and Sophia looked at him in confusion as Derrick nodded, "Yeah, we got it taken care of, kid…but why did you need runes carved there?"

"Where?"

"To teach those bastards a vital lesson…and thanks," he turned and walked out of the room and Star, Higgs, Hekapoo and Sophia followed him.

The five walked down the corridor and Star looked at her best friend and arched a brow, "Um…Marco?" he looked back in confusion, "Where did you have these runes carved and why did you want them?"

"Oh…my fingertips, and nothing no one can prove." Star frowned, Higgs arched a brow, Hekapoo crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes and Sophia tilted her head to the side, "Anyway, we're going to send them back to earth…but first I think I need to talk to my dad,"

"Hijo?" they looked back and saw Rafael walking up to them, "Is everything okay?"

"Dad…we're about to send mom and the others back to earth, and before that…I'm going to take care of something…I'm giving you a choice. You can stay and get to know your grandchildren, or you can go back to earth with mom."

Rafael hummed and Hekapoo leaned closer to him and whispered, "What are you doing muscles? Once we send them back to earth, I'm going to see to it that a portal from there will never be opened again. Plus he was one of those who took the kids and-"

"Just to make sure they didn't get hurt," Marco whispered back, "C'mon H-poo-"

"Call me that one more time, I'll show you a true hell," Hekapoo warned.

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "So I was hoping that he could-"

"He can't," Star frowned and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Marco, my parents won't allow him to stay, not after he helped kidnap Nova, Amber and Jacob." Marco frowned and Star shook her head, "I'm sorry Marco, but it doesn't matter if he didn't want to harm the children or not, he still can't stay in the castle unless you want him to spend his time in the dungeons,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "And he won't be able to come and visit, right?" Star slowly shook her head, "Can we at least bring the children to earth once in a while? I mean my dad didn't want to seem to be a part of this,"

"No," Hekapoo frowned, "Once we send them back to earth, I've been told by Queen Moon that I should-"

"Okay, I get it," he looked back at his father and narrowed his eyes, "Dad…I'm sorry to say this, but you can't stay here…you have to return to earth after I deal with mom and the others and we send them back to earth,"

"Oh…okay," Rafael frowned, "But may I spend some time with my grandchildren before sending us back to earth?" Marco looked back at Star, Higgs and Hekapoo and the three of them slowly nodded before the six of them walked down the corridor.

Janna, Jackie, Hayley, their parents and Angie stood in front of a portal, Star, Marco, Higgs, Hekapoo, Sophia, Star's parents, Higgs's parents, Katherine, Derrick and Rafael standing in front of them, Rafael hold the three children, "Rafael, please tell me you're not going to stay here,"

"He's not allowed to stay, but we are allowing him to hold our children before sending him back," Higgs crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Now that we answered your stupid question, we're going to…uh…well," she looked at Marco and leaned closer, "What exactly are you planning, nerd? You had those engineers of yours carve runes on your fingertips, but none of us know why, not even the engineers,"

Marco took a deep breath and raised his right arm. Everyone watched as his fingertips flashed with a bright light. Marco frowned and shook his head, "I hate to do this…but you idiots brought this upon yourselves," orbs of light flew from his fingertips, striking the ten, knocking them through the portal with a force.

Everyone stared at Marco in shock and Marco looked at his father and frowned, "I'm sorry dad, but I think it's time you went home to comfort mom,"

"Um…okay, hijo," he looked down at his three grandchildren and slightly smiled, "Goodbye ninos, remember poppy loves you," Star took Nova from him as Hekapoo took Amber and Higgs took Jacob before Rafael turned and walked towards the portal.

Everyone watched as Rafael stepped through the portal and it closed behind him. Everyone looked at Marco and Moon arched a brow, "So, are you going to tell us what you just did, dear boy?" Marco frowned and shook his head before turning around and walked away as Star, Higgs, Hekapoo and Sophia followed him.

The four followed Marco down the corridor and Star called out, "Hey Marco, wait up!" Marco sighed as he stopped and waited.

The four caught up to him and Hekapoo panted, "So muscles…what was that about? What did you do to them?" Marco frowned and narrowed his eyes as he shook his head, "Do you not know what you-"

"I do know what I did, but all I'm going to say is it's not pretty…not even close,"

"Look nerd, you can either tell us willingly, or we'll get it out of you by force," Higgs narrowed her eyes as she held her son close to her, "Now what did you do to them?"

Marco looked around before taking a deep breath and looked at the four, "Don't say I didn't warn you. I destroyed Janna's father, Jackie's father and Hayley's father testicles and theirs, their mothers and my mother's wombs,"

The four stared at him with wide eyes and Marco sighed and shook his head, "They're not going to die…I feel bad for doing that to them, but they kidnapped the kids and-"

"Easy Marco, it's okay," Star walked up to him and rubbed his back, "Since they kidnapped our children with the intention of harming them, any one of us could've either killed them, locked them in the dungeons for the rest of their lives, or whatever. Hell, I cast a few spells on them while you were…disarmed…sorry, couldn't help myself,"

"Yeah, and I took them to my dimension for a few minutes and tortured them for a while," Hekapoo cradled Amber in her arms.

"And I practiced my knife throwing when they got back. So none of us are really innocent in this situation,"

Marco frowned and looked at Sophia, "After learning what I just did, do you still want me to marry you to keep you protected from your uncle?"

"Yes…I don't know you well enough to judge rather or not you would do something like that, but you do seem sorry for doing it," Sophia sighed and Marco slowly nodded as he narrowed his eyes, "Thank you for helping me, too,"

"Don't mention it," Marco slightly smirked before turning around and continued to walk down the corridor, "And what you've just heard…it never happened. I simply pushed them through the portal," he looked back and the four looked at him in confusion, "The less people know about this, the better, okay?" they nodded and followed Marco.

 _ **Okay, so my advisors allowed me to water down their punishment…like a lot, because they wanted everything in gory detail and I was worried that someone might get offended by it, but then one of our friends had to go to the hospital a few days ago and they decided to go easy on everything. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Red the Pokémon Master: True, they were not there when the three were kidnapped, but they were aware of it, and they were aware that they were planning on harming the children, my friend.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know, my friend.**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: Well Marco doesn't play any games when it comes to protecting his family. Keep reading, my friend.**_

 _ **Nobody245: Yes, no more earthlings, my friend…at least for now. Some very good friends of mine and one of them isn't doing well and…well we're worried about him, but he should be fine.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy the next, possible last chapter.**_

Star, Hekapoo, Higgs and Sophia walked down the corridor with Nova in Star's arms, Amber in Hekapoo's arms and Jacob in Higgs's arms. The three looked at the anthropomorphic ram and saw a worried expression crossing her face, "Are you okay?" Star asked.

"Yeah…just a little nervous about tonight," Sophia sighed and shook her head.

"Don't be," they stopped and looked back to see Marco walking up to them, "I wouldn't force you to do something you weren't comfortable with," he looked at Star, Higgs and Hekapoo and the three nodded before they walked down the corridor with the children in their arms.

Sophia looked at the half Latino young man and took a deep breath, "Well…should we finish this before my uncle finds me?" Marco arched a brow and Sophia sighed and shook her head, "Well…we need to consummate the marriage. If we don't, it'll be voided and I'll have to go back to my uncle and he'll-"

"And you don't want that, right?" Sophia nodded, "Do you _want_ to consummate the union? If you don't, we can just lie to your uncle and-"

"It'll be in my family's archives," Marco looked at her in confusion, "If we try lying to my uncle, he'll go down to the archives and see that we hadn't consummated the union and he'll start working on a martial order to take me back to the Ram Kingdom and after that he'll sell me to-"

"I get it," Marco took Sophia by the hand and she looked at him in confusion, "Let's find a room and see where it goes from there," Sophia nodded as the two of them walked down the corridor in silence.

The two sat on a bed in a bedroom when Sophia sighed and shook her head, "Okay…I'm ready."

"Are you su-" before Marco could finish, Sophia threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising the half Latino young man.

Sophia had back against the stone wall and panted as she felt Marco's hardened dick slowly enter her pussy. Her deep eyes met his and a faint smile, "Thanks for helping me," Marco nodded as Sophia moved her hips, "And you do know…we're going to need an heir," Marco sighed and Sophia slightly frowned, "I know we barely know each other…and you already of three kids with three different-"

"What's one more?" Marco sighed and slightly smiled, "If you need an heir then who the hell am I to deny you anything like that?" Sophia gave a small smile before biting her lip as she felt Marco pick up speed slightly.

Sophia leaned over the bed and moaned as she felt Marco's dick moving in and out of her. Leaning back, she arched her back and looked back with a smile, "Fuck me, Marco Diaz. Put a little lamb in me," Marco's eyes widened as Sophia moved her hips faster.

The two young adults laid on the bed as semen dripped out of Sophia's pussy and onto her wooly tail. Sophia looked down at her flat stomach, "Is something wrong?" she looked up and Marco arched a brow, "Are you okay?"

"Well…I know we'll have to produce an heir and everything…and I'll be honest, you're the first being outside of my race to mate with one of my kind and…well-"

"And you're worried the kid will either have some deformity or you can't get pregnant, am I right?" Sophia sighed and nodded, "Well…the best we can do is play it by ear and see what happens."

"Heh…nothing upsets you really, does it?"

"Well I did destroy more than a few lives in a single afternoon, I think it takes a lot to surprise me at this point," Sophia frowned and nodded before Marco wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Star, Higgs and Hekapoo held their children and smiled as Sophia paced the room, a hand resting on her abdomen, "Do you want me to perform a spell to see-"

"Yes…please," Star handed Nova over to Hekapoo before standing up and walked over to the anthropometric ram and waved her wand in front of her and a purple mist escaped from the wand.

The purple mist soon turned pink and a small smile crossed Star's lips as she looked up, "Congratulations…you and Marco are going to have-"

"Thank you, Star," Sophia smiled before looking around in confusion, "Where is Marco?"

"Where he's been for the past two week," everyone looked at Higgs and she frowned and shook her head, "Up in the north tower staring out at the forest…it's almost like he's waiting for something to happen, or someone to walk through those woods and head towards the castle," Star, Hekapoo and Sophia frowned while the four of them looked out the window.

Marco leaned out the window, glaring out at the Forest of Certain Death with narrowed eyes, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he slowly reached up and rubbed his shoulder as his winched in pain, "Damn it…can't you be wrong…once? Or at least not rip me from the inside out?"

He looked back out at the forest and lowly growled, "What's going to happen? Why now? And what do they want?"

"Marco?" he looked back to see Star, Higgs, Hekapoo and Sophia stepping into the tower with Nova in Star's arms, Amber in Hekapoo's arms and Jacob in Higgs's arms, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…peachy,"

He grunted and rubbed his arm, "A storm coming, muscles?"

"No…I just need to go talk to Katherine and Derrick and tell them I need my arm and leg loosened."

"Oh…well, I have something to tell you that might help you forget about your arm and leg for a minute," Sophia smiled and Marco looked at her with a questionable look, "I'm pregnant,"

A smile formed across Marco's face as he shook his head, "That's great! All of us need to celebrate,"

The four looked at him and Higgs arched a brow, "But what about your arm and leg, nerd?"

"Forget about that, we need to celebrate," Marco smirked as he ushered them out of the tower and down the corridor.

 _ **Okay, so this part of the trilogy is over. My advisors wanted me to end on somewhat of a cliffhanger…so…yeah. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
